Grand Line Canta
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: Los Mugiwara y los piratas de Barbablanca se encuentran en una isla.La misma isla donde se celebrará el tan esperado programa Grand Line Canta, con un premio de nada más y nada menos que 300 millones de Beris!Conducido por Ceasar Clown,sólo esperen risas!


Hola! Wiii~ siempre quise hacer una parodia de America Sings y American Best Dance Crew… Pero en este caso solo la haré del primero. Cabe destacar que habrá mucho Ooc a mi parecer. Y muchos se preguntarán, como es que cantan canciones de esta época, pues si has visto One Piece sabrás que en una de sus pelis (¿o en Water 7 tal vez? No me acuerdo ;_;) sabrás que tampoco es tan revolucionario, pues había música de guitarras, baterías, micrófonos, luces de colores y etc. Habrá parejas, eso sí. Ya las tengo decididas por lo que serán:

-Ace x Nami

-Zoro x?

-Luffy x Vivi

-Hancock x Mihawk

-Smoker x Tashigi

-Sanji x Robin

-Usopp x Kaya

Y Asdf! De parejas más.

Aquí Ace todavía no se ha marchado a buscar a Kurohige, los Mugiwara se lo encuentran por el camino x'D De nuevo. Vivi si que se fue con ellos después de los sucesos de Arabasta y adfs!

Y… habrá apariciones especiales, supongo… como Lady Pirate GaGa o jotoCapitán Justin Bieber… (nombres poco originales, verdad?)x'D Bueno, ¡a su salud!

_Grand Line Canta._

**Prólogo.**

_Un mal día._

**Nami's POV**

Todo transcurría con normalidad inusitada ese día, no había peleas ni gritos, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, **esto no era normalidad.** Lo normal para mí es ser despertada por los gritos de Luffy y los demás, pero hoy… nada, el barco estaba demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto.

Terminé de vestirme y salí de mi camarote, no me encontré a un Zoro dormido por allí. Pasé por delante de la cocina y Sanji tampoco estaba por allí, lo normal es que esté cocinando la comida a estas horas. Caminé hasta popa y allí tampoco había nadie, ni Robin leyendo, ni Franky arreglando, nada.

El barco había atracado, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta? Había otro más grande que el nuestro al lado, pero decidí no darle importancia, grave error. Estaba tan dormida que pisé mal y resbalé, quedando colgada de la barandilla del barco. Si intentaba retroceder me caería y golpearía contra el muelle, y yo no quería eso. La única opción era deslizarme hacia el otro barco que parecía desierto. Di un salto y caí con agilidad felina en la proa del barco, pero lamentablemente para mí pisé algo a lo que solo se le podría llamar de una manera.

—¡Mierdaaaaa!—mi grito se escuchó por todo el muelle. Había pisado caca de gaviota, pero no de cualquier tipo de gaviota, no. Había pisado caca de una gaviota gigante.—¡¿Pero qué cerdo no limpiaría esta mierda? Arrrrrg.

Me limpié el pie con unos trapos que encontré tirados por el suelo, grave error, de nuevo. Los trapos estaban llenos de suciedad y me dejaron los pies negros y, de nuevo, un grito se hizo presente en el muelle.

—¡Me c*go en este p€~& barco! ¡Arrrg!—Caminé arrastrando el pié por el suelo de proa y por primera vez me fijé en la bandera del barco, quedándome petrificada al instante y con una cara entre asustada y confundida, muy cómico para los que me observaran.

Reculé hacia atrás y cometí mi error no sé cuanto en el día, choqué contra alguien y lo tiré al cubo de escupitajos de cabeza. Era un chico rubio y camisa morada que pataleaba para sacar la cabeza de aquel guarrino tarro. Al final consiguió sacarla pero su cara quedó llena de babas y escupitajos.

—¡Pero qué asco!—exclamé al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada asqueada, pero al observar su asesina mirada cambié mi actitud un poco, lo mínimo para que no se me notara la risa.— Jeje… ¿Lo siento?

El chico me dedicó una mirada asesina al tiempo que cogía unos trapos limpios para limpiarse la cara. Luego de eso su actitud cambió a una más amable y divertida, al parecer no era rencoroso.

—Soy Marco, ''el fénix, Marco'' ¿Tú eres?— Me miró de arriba abajo y se detuvo en una zona en particular, situada al norte de mi anatomía, más exactamente. Era amable y no muy rencoroso, pero un pervertido también. Pronto una venita se me formó en la sien, seguida de muchas más al ver que el descarado chico no me quitaba la vista de encima.

—S-soy Nami, ''la Gata Ladrona, Nami''—dije intentando controlarme, si el barco era el que yo creía, pelearme no sería la mejor opción y más si ese hombre era quien creía que era.

—Eres de los Mugiwara, ¿me equivoco? vuestro barco es bastante llamativo—. Comentó Marco con una risita—. Por cierto… ¿Qué haces en nuestro barco?

—Pues yo… bueno, he tenido un mal día y no sé cómo he acabado aquí, ¡jum! Oye, Marco, no habrás visto una banda de locos escandalosos pululando por el pueblo, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices…—Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un fuerte grito por parte de otro tripulante, su voz me sonaba tan familiar…

—¡Marco! ¿No te había mandado hace media hora a por unas fregonas?... ¿Nami?—El dueño de aquella voz era quien me temía, me ruboricé cuando dijo mi nombre confundido de verle en el barco de los piratas de Shirohige—. ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?, es decir… ¡hola!

Una venita volvió a formarse en mi sien, era la segunda vez que me preguntaban eso en el día y no tenía ganas de explicarlo de nuevo. Contemplé a Ace durante largo tiempo, completamente embobada. Sí, el hermano de mi capitán estaba irremediablemente bueno y yo no podía hacer nada por evitar admirar su trabajado cuerpo y… Espera, ¿por qué demonios estoy pensando yo esto?, ¡vuelve a la realidad, Nami! Ese chico no es para ti, es demasiado… demasiado todo. Por no hablar de que es el hermano de mi capitán, eso no estaría bien visto. No me había percatado de que Ace me había puesto la mano en la frente, como comprobando si tuviera fiebre.

—¿Estás bien, Nami? Estas toda roja y tu cara está ardiendo.

—Ajaja…—yo estaba embobada con el contacto de su mano con mi piel, hasta que volví a la realidad, abofeteándome mentalmente. Finalicé rápidamente el contacto al separarme bruscamente, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Ace—. Quiero decir… Sí, me encuentro perfectamente, Ace. Es una casualidad encontrarte por aquí, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos. Y, además, se te echa de menos en el barco.

—¿En serio? Vaya, me lo esperaba de mi hermano, pero… ¿tú también me echabas de menos?— Ahí estaba la pregunta del millón, obvio que lo echaba de menos pero… decírselo sonaría raro.

—Bueno, se echan de menos tus gracias, tu amabilidad y tu caballerosidad y… Supongo que se echa de menos todo de ti—. Contesté un poco sonrojada. Ace sonrió de lado y se giró hacia Marco que tenía una expresión de ''Iros a un hotel, parejita…'' que no podía con ella.

—¡Marco!, ¡las fregonas! Te están esperando con ellas en cubierta.

—Deberíais limpiar esto, es repugnante—. Comenté yo, asqueada mirando la caca de gaviota.

—No te imaginas como está la cubierta. Al parecer ayer las gaviotas no tuvieron mejor idea que usar nuestro barco como inodoro.

—Os deseo suerte, yo debo marcharme a buscar a Luffy y a los demás. Luego los traeré por aquí a saludar—. Finalicé comenzando a bajar del barco.

—¡Espera! Te acompañaré, no es bueno que chicas como tú anden solas por… —capón. Ace había sacado su caballerosidad, pero yo podía defenderme sola. Al final terminé cediendo y permití que Ace me acompañara.

Por el camino nos detuvimos en algunas tiendas, la ropa que vendían en esa isla era exquisita pero realmente cara. Tuve que pelear precios muchas veces, pero siempre ganaba. Caminamos por el pueblo un rato más y divisamos a lo lejos un bar rodeado por la multitud. Todos gritaban algo incomprensible y se reían de vez en cuando. Nos acercamos más y, con una gotita en la sien, descubrimos el porqué de aquel revuelo.

—¡Traga, traga, traga, traga!—La gente gritaba emocionada ante un Zoro que bebía y bebía sin para una botella larguísima de… ¿qué era esa bebida?, ¿ron?, ¿sake? Luffy estaba en la barra engullendo como siempre y Sanji, Robin y Nami estaban en una mesa, algo apartados del bullicio. Los principales causantes de éste eran Usopp, Chopper, Brook y Franky, quienes eran los que habían retado a Zoro a ese extraño juego de bebida.

Entramos y saludamos a todos, Luffy saludó a su hermano emocionado y con la boca llena, Sanji estrechó las manos con él y Robin simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa seguido de un ''Encantada de conocerte''. Por alguna razón me puse celosa, pero decidí no darle importancia.

Charlamos, reímos y gritamos durante horas en aquel bar y, al final, terminamos todos borrachos. Ace y yo estábamos sentados en una mesa apartados y hablábamos animadamente de cosas sin sentido, él tenía un brazo sobre mis hombros.

—Sí y, como te iba diciendo, Barbablanca quiere que participemos en un estúpido concurso de cantantes, yo no le veo la gracia, seguro que perdemos a la primera. ¡Hip! Pero debe de ser divertido, ¡hip! ¿Vosotros participareis?

—Jijiji… No lo sé…

—El premio son trescientos hip! millones de beri.

Al decir esa cifra la cruda se me fue de sopetón y mis ojos se volvieron un símbolo de beri, centelleaban como estrellas.

—¡Participaremos! ¡Que no te quepa duda de que ganaremos!

—¡Hip! Te ves muy guapa tan segura de ti misma, ¡hip!— Al parecer Ace no era consciente de sus palabras pero… ¿Qué no era que los borrachos y los niños no mentían? Me sonroje mucho y solté una risita nerviosa. Ace de repente se puso serio y acercó sus labios a los míos pero…

…

…

…

—¡Luffy!— Ese idiota había interrumpido mi primer beso con Ace, ¡era un momento íntimo! Todo por un absurdo trozo de carne Luffy había terminado por besar a su hermano al que le había dado la narcolepsia otra vez. No sé cómo ni cuándo llegó ese trozo de carne hasta la boca de Ace, cómo este se durmió justo en ese momento y en como en un movimiento Luffy colgaba de la boca de su hermano intentado quitarle el trozo de carne.

_1… Ace iba a besarme. _

_2… Luffy estaba colgando de la boca de Ace._

_3… Iba a matar a alguien en cualquier momento. _

_Corrección, la masacre se había desatado._

—¡Luffy!— Grité totalmente cabreada. Luffy al ver el peligro inminente comenzó a escapar de mí, sin éxito. Al final el bar terminó totalmente patas para arriba y Luffy todo golpeado. Ace dormía mientras yo le daba la paliza de su vida a su hermano, los demás reían y gritaban causando cada vez más y más alboroto hasta que una oportuna presencia apareció por la puerta.

—¿Mihawk?

—¿Zoro?

—¿Robin?

—¿Franky?

—¿Chopper?

—¡Nami!

—¡Smoker!

—¿Boa?

—¡Tashigi!

—¡Brook! Yohoho~

—¡Usoop!

—¡Luffy!

—¿Ace?

—¿¡Shanks!

—¡Sabo!

—¡Vivi!

—¿Pell?

—¡No, bakas!

—¡BON KURE!— Gritamos todos a coro.

—¡Por supuesto!, ¡yo soy el mismísimo Bon Kure-sama!

—¡Aparta, idiota!—. Gritó una voz a sus espaldas y todos palidecimos. Shirohige estaba allí con gran parte de su tripulación, hubo un silencio muy tenso cuando ellos entraron en el bar hasta que Ace habló.

—¡Hombre, Padre! ¿Qué hace por aquí?, ¿le apetecen unas cervecitas?, ¿o un poco de ron?

—Hola, Ace…— Shirohige había pasado por completo de él, marco había sido el que contestó. Barbablanca intentó sentarse en un taburete que había en la barra pero al sentarse éste se rompió.

—Pfffff— todos nos intentamos aguantar la risa por nuestra integridad física y mental. Bon Kure estaba tumbado en la puerta con una gran huella marcada en su espalda, no se movía. Luego de unos minutos de silencio en el que todos rogábamos por nuestra vida, conseguí armarme de valor y hablar.

—¡Escuchadme todos! En esta isla hay un concurso de canto, ¡participaremos!

—Ni de broma, puedo usar ese tiempo para dormir.

—Yo debo practicar con el violín, yohoho~

—Yo debo leer un poco más, navegante-san.

—Ynbj dmibe skbie cmofendo.— habló Luffy con la boca llena.

—No.

—¡Haré lo que mi Nami-swan me pida!

—A nosotros nos obliga Padre.

—Yo… no estoy segura…—dijo Vivi un poco sonrojada ante la idea de cantar delante de tanta gente.

—Yo…— interrumpí a Usopp antes de que contara otra de sus mentiras.

—El premio son trescientos millones de beri.

—¡Nos apuntamos!—gritaron todos ante el premio. Yo sonreí triunfal y salí del bar buscando al organizador de…

_Gran Line Canta. _


End file.
